lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Trenton
"Hey, a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do. It isn't your job to be hunting the sharks". '' ::::::::::::: Billy Trenton, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Billy Trenton was a character in the Jurassic Shark Trilogy. He is portrayed by Jacob Doerr. Billy was friends with Chase Landon, and joined him and Dan Bruines in their hunt for the original shark. After being severely wounded by the shark, Billy dropped out of the hunt, which ended when Chase destroyed the shark. Billy remained a trusted ally of Chase, as they defended their neighborhood from more sharks deployed by the InGen Separatist Force. After fighting a Bull Shark, Billy was seemingly killed by an anonymous employee. His demise influenced Chase to start the Shark Hunters. However, in actuality, the employees had abandoned Billy on Isla Sorna, where he lived for several years. As time went on, Chase and the Shark Hunters were all killed by the employees. When Owen Hawkins learned of Billy's survival, he went to save his old friend and told him what's happened in his absence. Seeking to avenge Chase and his friends, Billy joined Owen and the new hunters to destroy their adversaries. During the final battle, Billy was badly wounded by a grenade blast, and urged Owen to go on without him. When the Bombshark detonated, Billy was incinerated in the massive explosion, having finally avenged his fallen allies. Biography Jurassic Shark Billy makes his debut in the first film. He is a friend of Chase Landon and Dan Bruines, and acts as an influence on them. When the original shark first appears in the walking trail, Chase has Dan invite Billy to join the hunt for the shark. Billy reveals several weapons they could use, and despite confirming his participation, he goes on vacation when the hunt begins. Billy is absent throughout most of the hunt for the shark, although upon his return, Alexa urges him to rejoin the hunt with Chase and Drake. Billy unexpectedly saves Chase and Drake with little help from Alexa when the shark begins to approach them. The following day, Billy continues on the hunt with Chase, Drake and Alexa. Before they can head off, however, Billy is attacked by the shark and his left arm is shredded up by its jaws. He manages to sever its left eye, which severely disorients it and sends it retreating. Due to the injury he sustained to his arm, Billy goes home. As confirmed by Drake at the end of the film, Billy was taken to the hospital to be treated for his injury. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Billy Trenton returned in the film's sequel, having recovered from his injuries in the first film. Since then, he has been working with Chase, Eddie Jackson and Nate Williams on hunting down the sharks that the employees deploy to kill them, with a notable one being the Bull Shark. Billy is first seen sitting on Chase's patio, and he has a conversation with him, Eddie and Nate about why the sharks continue returning to the cul-de-sac. Billy believes that they're looking for retribution, and as a result, he gives a warning to Chase to watch his back at all times before heading home. As he walks off, Chase tells him to stay safe, and Billy claims that he has the situation under control. Believing that they need to fight the sharks in order to survive, Billy heads out behind his barn to hunt for any sharks using his compound bow, particularly the Bull Shark. The Bull Shark winds up attacking him, forcing him to the ground. He holds the bow up to the shark's mouth, which holds it back and prevents it from killing him. Unknown to Billy, Simon runs over to the scene. Billy evades the Bull Shark, and as he does, he is assaulted by Simon. Soon after, Chase sees a flyer that says how Billy Trenton went missing. Knowing that it was because of the sharks, Chase and Nate become certain that he's dead. Between Films Between the second and third films, Simon had several employees abandon Billy on Isla Sorna, a dinosaur-inhabited island where he was doomed to die. However, Billy would manage to survive on the island for several years. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution When Billy's friend, Owen Hawkins, went to Russell and Gabe for help with fighting the employees, Russell told him how Billy was left for dead on Isla Sorna. Angered and desperate, Owen formulated a plan for him and his dad to set off for Isla Sorna on a boat, with Owen trekking into the jungle to find Billy. After fulfilling this part of his mission, Owen began searching for Billy, though a thunderstorm was bound to occur. As Owen searched, he was suddenly confronted by Billy. After they reunited, Owen and Billy ran through the jungle and returned to the boat, after which they went home. Owen explained the situation to Billy, stating that Chase Landon and all the other Shark Hunters were slaughtered by the corrupt employees. Billy is infuriated and hopeless, and plans to head off and fight on his own. Owen convinces Billy to instead join him, Gabe and the others in fighting the employees and their sharks. Though reluctant at first, Billy ultimately agrees to this. Trivia *In the original script of Jurassic Shark III, Billy fought alone for most of the final battle, and had a different "death". While gathering weapons in his house, Billy is attacked by several employees, all of whom he fights and kills. Billy then reunites with his allies and finds the Bombshark (which in the original version could fly on its own). He lures the Bombshark, and many other sharks, to the reservoir in Stonegate. There, Billy keeps the sharks busy until the Bombshark blows up without harming anyone else. Billy is presumably killed in the explosion, but during Logan and Owen's final scene, they hear yelling from inside the sewer, hinting at Billy's survival. *Billy Trenton is the only character to have notable roles in all three films in the Jurassic Shark series, although Jon, Ben and Will return to cameo in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Category:Characters Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists